City of Bones The Remake
by MeLlYiSaWeSoMe
Summary: This is City of Bones except there is no Clary. Instead there is Ellie, who takes Clary's place and is basically Clary except with a different personality. This follows the story line, but there are different things that may happen. Rated T for language!


Hey peoples, felt like doing something different so decided to do a Mortal Instruments fanfic 'cause it's awesome like that! Although in this, Clary doesn't exsist and in her place is and OC of mine. Her name is Elizabeth "Ellie" Fray, so she has Clary's last name and all that but she has a different personality and such, but it does follow the story line and everything.

Disclaimer: MeLlYiSaWeSoMe doesn't own anything in Mortal Instruments.

**...**

**Chapter 1:**

"I can't believe you made me come," Elizabeth or Ellie as she preferred, muttered angrily with her arms crossed and a pout on her face, giving her the look of a sulking child. Her two friends, Kate and Connor, had demanded that she go to the club that they were now waiting for.

"Come on, you'll have fun," Kate exclaimed.

"Whatever..."

When the three friends reached the front of the line, the bouncer let them pass.

"That was a sucky bouncer," Ellie observed, her teal eyes still looking at said bouncer as they walked inside Pandemonium.

"How?" Connor asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"He didn't even check to see if we were carrying anything," Ellie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you carrying anything?" Kate asked with suspicion.

"Umm...no..."Ellie trailed off nervously.

"What did you bring?" Connor said, already knowing that she was lying.

"A little something of nothing," Ellie said, trying to be all mysterious.

"You're not mysterious," Kate pointed out bluntly.

"That's not what your mom said," Ellie said back.

Connor smack his forehead with his hand. "Idiot," he muttered. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go get drinks?" Kate asked before walking away without waiting for a reply.

"Well, no need to be bossy," Ellie said, faking offense. Connor chuckled but walked after Kate. Ellie waited a few seconds before spinning around and walking after her two friends. Although Ellie did manage to change the subject without them noticing.

While they were waiting for their drinks, Ellie was looking at her surroundings from her stool at the bar. Seeing as this was a teenage place they weren't serving alchohal so parents didn't have to worry about drunk kids. Anyways, Ellie saw teenagers and adults alike dancing and hanging out. There were punks, goths, and pretty people alike. Then suddenly, her gaze fell on one person and her eyes widened. There he was, Simon Lewis, in all his nerdy glory. Apparently, to Ellie, Simon was a 'mega-stalker.' And this was partially true. Simon has a crush on Ellie; although she didn't know that; and he always tried to be at the same place as her. Ellie just took this as stalking. So Ellie quickly turned around so Simon wouldn't see her face. Then, finally, their drinks arrived.

"So when do you want to dance?" Kate asked.

"Uhh, I'm not dancing," Ellie said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yes you are. You could be a perfecional dancer so I don't see the problem," Kate said.

" That may be, but I don't really get casual dancing like this," Ellie rationed. And this was true, Ellie was a good dance but she usually had certain dances to songs.

"Well boo hoo, you're dancing with me," Kate commanded. Yeah, Kate believed in tough love.

After they finished their drinks, Ellie said she had to go to the bathroom in hopes of getting away from dancing. Really, she didn't want to dance because she's lazy like that. So with that she started walking, not knowing where the hell the bathroom was and also making sure not to let Simon see her. Apparently she wasn't that good seeing as Simon started making his way towards Ellie's direction.

"Shit," Ellie said loudly earning a few stares. Trying to get away, Ellie opened the door in front of her, not reading the _NO ADMITTANCE-STORAGE _ sign on the door as she did.

**...**

And there is the first chapter to my story. I'm already working on the second chapter so it should be posted sometime soon. Please leave a review or let the evil little leaprachauns and canabillies come to your house, j.k., that would be creepy.


End file.
